Hermosos Grabados
by IlseTL
Summary: En la edad del internet, computadoras y teléfonos celulares ya no era tan difícil encontrar a tu alma gemela, si tú de verdad quieres. Durante el cumpleaños de tu alma gemela, las primeras palabras que te dirá, se escribirán en tu piel. Shinichi siempre ha mantenido en secreto sus grabados y Kaito ha visto sus grabados como un rompecabezas. ¿Cómo encontrarán a su alma gemela?
1. Chapter 1

**-Traducción autorizada-**

En la edad del internet, computadoras y teléfonos celulares ya no era tan difícil encontrar a tu alma gemela, si tú de verdad quieres. Durante el cumpleaños de tu alma gemela, de alguna manera –como magia–, las primeras palabras que te dirá, se escribirán en tu piel. Hay personas que todavía tienden a mantener esas bellas marcas en su piel como un secreto, prefiriendo dejar al destino tomar curso del suyo. Shinichi siempre ha mantenido en secreto sus grabados, solo mirándolos en privado y esperando encontrar a su alma gemela. Es como un misterio con una gran recompensa al final.  
Kaito ha visto sus grabados como un rompecabezas, pero satisfecho en todo caso.

Bueno, él había estado asustado de acabar con Hakuba en algún punto, por suerte ese barco ya había zarpado. Aun así esperaba encontrar a su pareja.

Entonces, ¿cómo ellos dos encontrarán a su alma gemela?

.

.

.

¡Holaaaaa! Primero que todo le quiero dar muchísimas gracias a RavenShira por dejarme traducir su bella historia "Beautiful Carvings" que puedes encontrar en Archive For Our Own, es muy bella y divertida. Espero les guste c:

::

::

Shinichi no sabía cómo habían logrado convencerlo de formar parte de esta locura. Era un detective de homicidios, a quien la policía a menudo confiaba y consultaba. A pesar de todo de alguna manera sus amigos (léase: Sonoko) se las habían arreglado para molestarlo tanto que finalmente se rindió y accedió. Ahora estaba de pie en medio de un montón de policías que parecían vivir para atraparlo, mirando en silencio y siendo observado por formar parte de algo que –aunque interesante– no caía en el área de su experiencia. No es que él tuviera algún problema con resolver un acertijo para el evento o algo así. Era sólo que… ¿un pequeño ladrón? Los asesinos eran más importantes a los ojos de Shinichi.

Bueno, al menos parecía que sería un reto. Incluso diría que podría ser divertido.

En todo caso la culpa era de Sonoko. Ella y su obsesión con Kaito KID, además de la competitividad de su tío por vencer a ese irritante y rápido ladrón. Esa era la razón por la que estaba aquí, en vez de sus planes originales que consistían en pasar el día entero en su casa, con una buena taza de café y su libro favorito de Sherlock Holmes. O esa nueva novela de misterio. Un lugar tranquilo y relajante estaría bien recibido después de la horrible semana que paso. Había tenido una semana tan llena de criminales que incluso había comenzado a cuestionar a la humanidad, todos los días se encontraba envuelto por un caso. Un día incluso lo había estado en dos y uno había sido un suicidio doble.

Siendo las cosas como son, hubiera amado tener un descanso, estar seguro en casa en donde naturalmente no ocurrían asesinatos o crímenes. Su propio cielo.

Pero cuando Sonoko se había decidido, utilizó su injusta ventaja: Ran.

Y Ran probablemente podría hacerlo raparse y convertirse en monje, si quisiera.

Así que ella sólo tenía que mirarlo suplicante a un lado de Sonoko, con sus ojos ligeramente grandes e inocentes. Para Shinichi ella era una especie de hermana, además de que rara vez parecía querer algo de él, cedió instantáneamente (en la vista de Sonoko parecía como si quien rompiera sus defensas fuera un perrito maestro del karate).

Suspirando volteó a ver el reloj y rodó los ojos. Cinco minutos más para que el evento empezará. Comenzó a caminar repasando todo lo que sabía acerca del ladrón, tenía que capturarlo sin entregarlo a la policía. No debía hacerlo, pues su "patrón" era Sonoko, así que con ella era donde debía entregar al ladrón. No tenía muchas posibilidades. Pero "trataría", fallaría y ya.

O si lo atrapa, estaba completamente seguro de no entregarlo a la misericordia de Sonoko Suzuki. Él sí tenía corazón.

Miro las mesas que estaban alrededor de la habitación y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué era eso que brillaba debajo de las mesas?

Cuidadosamente camino hacía ellas y agachó su cabeza un poco. En efecto, un pequeño y blanco aparato estaba pegado debajo de la mesa. Hecho un rápido vistazo al reloj, sólo faltaban 5 segundos para el atraco, así que salió rápidamente de la habitación. Justo cuando acababa de cruzar el límite del cuarto, eso explotó en colores, humo y otras sustancias. Volteo a ver la habitación otra vez y pestañeó varias veces al ver la habitación multicolor y a varios miembros de la policía con el mismo color que los alrededores, tosiendo y moviendo sus manos para dispersar el humo. Nakamori estaba furioso, pero nadie parecía ser capaz de moverse bien, la extraña y pegajosa sustancia hacía difícil moverse, parecía pegamento pero no lo era. Y pintaba de colores neón.

Suspiro sin palabras ante la imagen de destrucción masiva de lo que había sido hace unos segundos, un salón limpio e impecable. Shinichi abrió y cerró su boca mientras que observaba al hombre vestido de blanco, la figura del ladrón haciendo una reverencia en medio del salón y el aspecto de su blanco traje que de pronto era la única cosa limpia entre todo ese caos, pero además era lo más radiante en medio de todos esos colores.

Una sorpresiva joven voz anunció su triunfo, levantó la gema como si esperara que le aplaudieran por su logro, casi logrando que a Nakamori le diera un paro, luchando para moverse cerca de su objetivo el cual bailaba fácilmente lejos de su alcance y desaparecía de su vista, riendo y corriendo a lo que Shinichi suponía que sería a el techo.

Su corazón latía emocionado, mientras recordaba la forma más rápida de subir y se preparaba para correr lo más rápido que podía, sintiendo una oleada de adrenalina mientras comenzaba su persecución. Nunca pensó en que él no quería estar allí, sin embargo estaba tratando de averiguar porque se sentía así en contra del elusivo ladrón fantasma.

Cuando comenzó a subir las escaleras podía ver la parte final del traje de Kid sobre él. Tenía demostrárselo, estaba en perfecta forma, por eso tenía que moverse alrededor de los policías con la misma facilidad que él había exhibido antes.

La puerta de la azotea se abrió con un fuerte **clang** y un crujido cerrándose otra vez. Unos cuantos segundos después Shinichi llegó y salió sin aliento al frío viento de la noche, su mirada se paralizó cuando miro a la silueta parada en la cornisa del techo. Con una recta pose y la gema sostenida sobre él.

Por unos cuantos segundos Shinichi se congeló con la imagen. Parecía irreal de alguna manera y no estaba seguro de porque dudaba en respirar por momentos.

"Una bella noche…" Kaito Kid suspiro, sin voltear a ver a Shinichi, pero obviamente dirigiéndose a él al no haber nadie más a quien le pudiera estar hablando "... para una bella gema".

Fuego ardió a través del brazo de Shinichi, sus ojos se ampliaron al darse cuenta y sin creer. Estaba sorprendido, absolutamente y completamente aturdido, incluso mareado sobre esta ocurrencia. Sí, había estado esperando conocer a su persona destinada, a su alma gemela algún día. Imaginando cómo se conocerían, soñando con diferentes escenarios, porque en alguna parte era un romántico. Pero, ¿¡Descubrir que era el más enigmático ladrón fantasma del siglo?! Shinichi boquiabierto trato de mantenerse bajo control, por mucho que había imaginado lo que su primer encuentro sería, esto nunca hubiera pasado por su cabeza. Sólo por un pequeño momento cerró sus ojos y tomó un respiro profundo para calmarse.

Cuando finalmente encontró su voz otra vez y abrió sus ojos, la azotea estaba vacía. Solo estaba la azul gema brillando radiante debajo de la luz de la luna.

Esa noche fue difícil de conllevar, sus dedos pasaban sobre sus marcas una y otra vez.

 **Una bella noche para una bella gema.**

Le pareció divertido como nunca había pensado que esas palabras tuvieran un significado literal. Presionó sus labios contra sus marcas mientras su mente formaba una solución. Atraparía a Kid. No por Sonoko o la policía, pero por sí mismo. Era divertido como se había negado antes a atrapar al ladrón y ahora parecía como lo único importante por hacer. E iba a hacerlo, porque atrapar a Kid era la única forma de conseguir a su alma gemela.

::

::

 **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo pronto subiré los siguientes c:**


	2. Tú ves, pero tu no observas

Después del atraco Shinichi estuvo consiguiendo información sobre Kaito Kid como si estuviera poseído. No dejaría que nadie se enterará de esto. Bueno, tal vez Ran lo miro desconfiada cuando casualmente mencionó a Kaito Kid con Sonoko (y dios que esa chica podía hablar sobre su alma gemela y no parar. Buena información sin duda, pero Shinichi no quería ser la persona que le dijera que Kaito era suyo en realidad.)

Además, tenía el deseo de alejar a Sonoko de su pareja destinada. Honestamente, no había esperado 13 años para conocer a la persona que diría esas palabras en su muñeca por primera vez, sólo para dejar que una loca mujer interfiriera.

Incluso ahora llevaba mangas largas a pesar del calor. Las marcas de almas gemelas eran privadas, sin embargo en este tiempo del Internet, teléfonos móviles y cámaras se había vuelto mucho más difícil mantener esas palabras escondidas, al menos para la gente famosa. Y no todos decidían seguir la tradición. Cuando la marca de Shinichi apareció en su séptimo cumpleaños instantáneamente supo que no quería que todo el mundo viera esas preciosas palabras. Eran suyas y de su alma gemela, grabadas en la piel del otro.

A pesar de que estaba un poco molesto porque su alma gemela había decidio escribir sus palabras en toda la amplitud de su antebrazo, escrito a mano de una elegante e incluso bordada caligrafía. Pero de verdad, hablando de marcas llamativas y difíciles de esconder.

Además de eso, ¿Quién rayos dice " ** _una bella noche para una bella gema_** " a otra persona cuando se conocen por primera vez?

Enterró su cabeza entre sus manos y trató de no pensar, que él siempre creyó (en una forma muy femenina y romántica, pero nunca admitiría ese hecho) que esa persona al menos estaría hablando de **_él_**.

Nunca hubiera adivinado que sería sobre una gema real. En la noche. Y las palabras de un ladrón.

Un hombre...

Se había metido en una mierda de las grandes.

Y seguía sin saber que decir al regreso de Kaito, cuando se vuelvan a ver. No quería decir algo estúpido. Ya que lo que sea que diga, iba a ser grabado en el brazo de su alma gemela y probablemente de una forma fea (no tiene paciencia para escribir elegantemente, era más práctico y a menudo tendía a escribir las cosas rápidamente. Mientras se pueda leer estaba bien. Sólo pensó en ese pequeñísimo factor cuando ya era demasiado tarde, su pobre pareja viviría por siempre con su horrible forma de escribir).

❶❹❶❷

Kaito estaba en la biblioteca. Buscando en los alrededores hasta hallar la estantería en la que se encontraba su libro favorito " _Les aventures d'Arsène Lupin_ ".

Sólo que encontró el lugar vacío. Resopló impaciente y volteo su cabeza otra vez, pensando en el tiempo que había perdido, cuando vio a alguien cómodamente sentado cerca de una ventana. Tenía un familiar libro sobre la mesa. Cuando lo miro más de cerca levantó su ceja ya que reconoció a Shinichi Kudo, detective de homicidios y estudiante. ¿Por qué él leería Arsène Lupin? Y en francés por no decir más, era un misterio para Kaito. No pensaría que ese libro le gustará mucho. Hakuba definitivamente lo despreciaba.

Y sin pensarlo mucho se acercó.

"¿Estás leyendo a Arsène Lupin?"

Lentamente Shinichi bajo su libro y pestañeo hacia Kaito, como si sólo ahora se diera cuenta que estaba ahí. Poco observador por parte del detective, diría Kaito.

Después su ceja se levantó un poco, paseo con su mirada hacia la mesa y regresó a Kaito, antes de que una pequeña sonrisa emergiera de las orillas de su boca.

"Tú ves, pero no observas."

La oración sacudió a Kaito, sus ojos se ampliaron y no hablar de mantener su Poker-face. Sentía como si las palabras que a menudo acariciaba en su muñeca ardían en reconocimiento de su otra mitad. Su alma gemela. ¡Y nada menos que un detective!

Sin esperar por una invitación, salto en el asiento al lado de Shinichi, sintiéndose incluso mareado por la felicidad.

"¡Kuroba Kaito, un placer conocerte!"

Shinichi sonrió, enseñando sus hoyuelos en las orillas de su boca al tomar de vuelta la mano de Kaito, sólo para asustarse al ver una rosa aparecer, de un rojo profundo y la más hermosa que Kaito llevaba el día de hoy. Parecía estar un poco desconcertado cuando tomo la rosa.

"Kudo Shinichi."

"Entonces, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Kaito echó un vistazo a todos los libros que estaban apilados alrededor de Shinichi. Levantó una ceja cuando se dio cuenta de la cantidad de libros que trataban sobre ladrones y magos. Incluso leía unos pocos artículos sobre su identidad secreta. Ahora que miraba más de cerca encontró que eran más que sólo unos pocos.

"¿Eres fan de Kaito Kid?" pregunto Kaito emocionado e inclinándose hacia adelante.

Shinichi miró a sus pilas de papeles —la mayoría de ellos eran sobre el mago de media noche— y se sonrojo un poco, agachó un poco su cabeza y tocio en su mano.

"Ah… no… en realidad. Pienso que traté de hacer algo nuevo y él se veía lo suficientemente interesante." Shinichi levantó los hombros "Creo que trataré de atraparlo yo mismo"

Kaito sintió que golpeaban su estómago. Eso no era lo que había esperado oír de su alma gemela. Pero apenas podía culparlo. Shinichi era un detective, no era de sorprenderse.

"¿No eras un detective de homicidios?" De verdad no quería que Shinichi lo persiguiera, al menos no antes de tener una oportunidad de conocerlo y tal vez convencerlo de no entregarlo. O explicar la situación. No estaba seguro de cómo le iría con el detective. Tenía mucha confianza en sus habilidades, incluso él había escuchado sobre Shinichi. Sólo porque no había investigado al detective lo suficiente (aún), pero pese a ello sabía que era bastante inteligente y —además de eso— muy activo así que probablemente tendría problemas con seguir a Kaito. Sabía que ese detective podría ser peligroso, aunque contaba con su habilidad de escape.

El problema iba más allá de estar atraído hacia Shinichi. No sólo era su alma gemela, era inteligente, lo suficiente como para retarlo. Y… bueno, se veía taaan bien. Tanto que no quería huir o tomar estúpidas decisiones al momento de interactuar con Shinichi. Nadie dijo que él no fuera osado. Y estaba emocionado de provocar a Shinichi y unir sus voluntades entre sí. Aunque de alguna manera en donde no terminará en prisión o Shinichi nunca volviendo a confiar en él.

"Síííí..." La respuesta de Shinichi fue un poco lenta, alargando la palabra como si estuviera buscando que responderse "Ciertamente, suelo concentrarme en homicidios. Es que…" la mirada del detective bajo al periódico en su mano, frunciendo el ceño "... se vuelve cansado lidiar con tanta violencia todo el tiempo" mientras encogía los hombros "Creo que eso es porque encuentro a Kaito Kid intrigante. Es un desafío, pero usualmente no hay violencia. Podría ser un buen cambio."

Kaito parpadeo dos veces, tratando de pensar de la forma que lo haría el detective. Desde cierto punto de vista podía entender lo que Shinichi decía, pero no imaginaba la cantidad de casos en la que Shinichi tuvo que estar envuelto para aparecer en el periódico tan pronto.

Diablos, debería estar halagado de la tan buena opinión que Shinichi tenía sobre su personaje. Tal vez hasta emocionado por la alabanza.

Pero eso sería si su alma gemela no estuviera insistiendo en perseguir a su contraparte criminal en nombre de la justicia.

Esto apestaba.

Buen momento.

Después, cuando se fue a su casa, era un bulto de confusas emociones.

Primero: Conoció a su alma gemela.

Segundo: Parecía que su alma gemela no había notado ¿ser su alma gemela.

Finalmente: Su alma gemela estaba cazando a su alter-ego.

Al menos había conseguido el número de teléfono de Shinichi y no podía estar más feliz.

Cuando Shinichi regreso a casa estaba desconcertado por la nueva persona que había conocido, pero Kaito era un buen tipo. Él era brillante, inteligente, juguetón, abierto, servicial y amistoso. También era bastante divertido el hecho de que le gustara hacer trucos de magia. Aunque Shinichi había logrado ver a través de la gran parte de ellos, aun así algunas veces Kaito lo había dejado perplejo. Lo que era interesante, porque tenías que ser un muy buen mago para ser capaz de engañar a Shinichi, y Kaito tenía su edad, cerca de 20 años.

Era muy fácil hablar con él y aunque a Shinichi le molesto un poco haber sido interrumpido en su recolección de información, también estaba agradecido por el descanso que le permitió tener. Tal vez estaba esforzándose demasiado en esto. Ran ya lo había llamado 2 veces para recordarle que tenía que comer, así que había comprado un poco de comida cuando regreso a casa.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su casa, entró en ella, dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y puso su mochila en el piso a un lado de la silla de la cocina. Se sentó, puso la comida cerca y comenzó a devorarla cuando su teléfono vibró indicando que le había llegado un mensaje.

[18:27] Kaito Kuroba: "¿Llegaste bien a tu casa?"

Sonriendo un poco, se metió otra vez el tenedor a la boca antes de responder.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

 **El juego del gato y el ratón.**

El problema con atrapar a Kid no era sólo sus robos irregulares, que además eran anunciados con poco tiempo de anticipación. También estaba el hecho de que por sí mismo ya era difícil de atrapar y que en parte era impredecible. Y aunque Shinichi era capaz de seguir los pensamientos de Kaito, el ladrón era resbaladizo como un pez. Si algo tenía que admitir era que Kid era un maestro de ir pensando conforme a la situación y usar sus talentos para poder escapar. Era molesto como alguien podía disfrazarse tan bien y para el colmo cambiar su voz.

La parte más difícil de acorralar a Kid era realmente dejarlo sin salidas, después de todo lo único que quería hacer Shinichi era hablar con él. Apestaría si su primera conversación fuera a través de un panel de cristal. Eso y que sería realmente incómodo hablar con alma gemela después de haber ayudado a meterlo en prisión. Y probablemente no ayudaría mucho en su relación.

Durante el tiempo que había entre los robos, Shinichi decidió hacer su investigación, lo que lo tenía sentado en la librería buscando artículos antiguos y cualquier otra cosa sobre el ladrón que llegara a sus manos. Hasta ahora sólo hubo otro atraco, pero Shinichi tuvo la mala suerte de meterse en un caso camino al museo. Decidiendo que el asesinato necesitaba más de su atención que su inofensivo ladrón, así que se había quedado. A regañadientes. Por lo tanto, se había perdido de la mayor parte del atraco y solo había llegado para ver al ala delta desaparecer entre la distancia. Sí, no estaba exactamente feliz porque su alma gemela tuviera que ser un criminal, sin embargo, además de ser un criminal realmente no veía a Kid como alguien malo.

¿Lo sacaba de quicio? Definitivamente.

¿Exasperante al punto en que querías matarte golpeando tu cabeza contra la próxima pared? Regularmente.

¿Bastante criminal como para merecer una condena en la cárcel? No taaaaaanto. Tal vez una multa por los problemas que causó. Y para pagar las cuentas de las terapias de los policías. Y cualquier desorden que los trucos de Kid dejaron, para poder limpiarlo. El daño a la propiedad probablemente también debería ser incluido.

Tal vez debería dejar de pensar en que tan grande Kid tendría que pagar su multa. Sólo agregaba más y más, y Shinichi no estaba seguro si él, sus padres o cualquier soporte financiero que Kid tenga (sus robos y atracos no eran exactamente baratos) fueran suficiente para pagarlo.

De cualquier forma, no pensaba así sólo porque Kid fuera su alma gemela. Tenía una política de absolutamente no dañar a nadie, que parecía ser la primera y única regla en los robos de Kid. Muchas veces hizo un gran esfuerzo para atenerse a esa regla, algunas veces Shinichi pensó que incluso él había ayudado, en su propia y rara manera, mientras cegaba y confundía a todos los demás. O al menos intentándolo.

No, en cuanto a criminales, Shinichi estaba seguro que podría vivir con Kid siendo lo que es, aunque le gustaría una explicación, una razón por su comportamiento.

Hasta aquí Shinichi había encontrado varias cosas sobre Kid, debido a los periódicos y artículos online.

· Tenía una política de no lastimar.

· Estaba buscando algo. Este algo probablemente es una gema.

· Sus robos siempre ocurrían cuando había luna llena o, en todo caso, la piedra era devuelta después de luna llena.

· No le gusta que usen su nombre y se venga siempre que lo hacen. (Y no, no había pensado en utilizar esto sólo para lograr que Kid salga de su escondite. No estaba loco. Aún [Nadie tenía que saber que en este momento era su último recurso]).

· No podía patinar sobre hielo (Si alguien dentro de unos de esos sitios wed que no parecían bien informados era creíble. Shinichi creía creer que sí, porque tenía varios comentarios intrigantes. No tenía nada que ver con que su nombre de usuario incluía Sherlock Holmes, nada que ver.)

· Si lo veía bien y combinado con su conocimiento del Kid que había conocido antes, cuando era un niño, no eran la misma persona.

· Era un gran mago, un maestro utilizando sus manos, disfrazandose y manipulando su voz.

· Obviamente podía abrir candados.

· Tenía energía como conejo en drogas.

· Era muy creativo.

· Le gustaba hacer un show.

· Es un caballero y aparentemente siempre coquetea cuando hablamos de mujeres.

· Tenía una muy buena memoria.

· Sabía disparar. (Una pistola de cartas y su pistola de gancho de agarre).

· Podía volar en parapente.

· Podía pensar conforme a la situación.

· Era muy inteligente.

· Era guapo, por lo que podía ver de su apariencia debajo del traje.

· Era muy atlético.

· …

Shinichi golpeó su cara porque sabía que podía seguir y seguir todavía —estaba enamorado, lo sabía—. Y que además no había tenido la oportunidad de decirle algo a Kid y así hacer consciente al ladrón de que eran almas gemelas.

Ahora mismo tenía varias cosas que quería decir. Pero de alguna manera había juntado y mezclado todas esas palabras y… al menos parecía ¿cursi? Quería algo simple, aunque sincero e imprescindible. Pero un causal "Hola", como ya había en muchas muñecas, no serviría.

Sin embargo, ¿proclamar poesía al ladrón? No iba a pasar de todos modos, a parte, ¿dónde estaría el significado en esas palabras? Además, para eso tendría que atrapar a Kid y mantenerlo quieto. Y tampoco debería ser muy largo o lo que sea que esté escrito en el brazo de su alma gemela sería demasiado largo.

Esto era un completo desastre.

Y Shinichi tenía la maldita tentación de gritarle "¡221B Baker Street!" a Kid, sólo por tener un poco de Sherlock Holmes para sobresalir. Pero era un poco demasiado (y tal vez molesto) forzar a su alma gemela a cargar con un frase de Sherlock Holmes. No le haría eso a su pareja destinada, no importa que tan tentado este. Y oh, qué ironía que un ladrón tenga la frase de un detective en su brazo...

Pero si Kid se sigue negando a hablar con Shinichi, eso es lo que iba a conseguir.

Después de desechar la frase de Sherlock Holmes (a pesar de que tan divertido lo encontraba y sin importar que tan tentado y emocionado y… no. En serio él debería dejar de pensar sobre las marcas de su alma gemela de esa manera.), Shinichi había pensado que tal vez a su ladrón le gustaría algo relacionado a ladrones o caballeros.

Y en un momento de inspiración decidió ir por diferentes libros sobre ladrones.

Especialmente de caballeros. Una vez leyó "El gran robo en tren" con el vulgar nombre Edward Pierce y un libro infantil "Lord ladrón" y también a Maurice Leblanc con "Les aventures d'Arsène Lupin". Hasta ahora el más prometedor era Maurice pero Shinichi tampoco sabía si utilizar la frase de un libro. ¿Cómo se sentiría su alma gemela a tener esa oración en su muñeca durante su niñez y convertirse en un ladrón después?

Lo que, ya sabes… era una especie de ironía, si él crecía con esas palabras y luego de alguna manera se convertía en uno. Shinichi estaba preocupado de que esas palabras también fueran parte de la razón de que su alma gemela se haya convertido en un ladrón. Pero de cualquier forma, ya era demasiado tarde para cambiarlo.

Frotando sus ojos puso los libros lejos y suspiro. Ni siquiera sabía si iba a poder decidir qué decirle a su alma gemela. Sólo porque ya conoce a su alma gemela y ya había hablado con él, no significaba que sus palabras destinadas no serían sorprendentes cuando las diga. No había encontrado nada sobre el tema de poder influir con la marca de alma gemela, pero Shinichi iba intentar de todas formas. Llenado su cabeza con frases utilizables y otras herramientas que, con esperanza, le fueran más útiles.

Bueno, no es que sepa mucho sobre las marcas de almas gemelas, a pesar de que las ha tenido durante mucho tiempo. Todavía hay muchas personas que esperan que aparezcan sus marcas, son cosas estudiadas por científicos. Porque nadie en realidad sabe de donde provienen. Hasta ahora sólo unas pocas cosas que están determinadas sobre las marcas. Y desde que conoció a su propio emparejado, Shinichi había decidido refrescar sus conocimientos en esa esquina de la sabiduría.

Si tenías una alma gemela, obtendrías tu marca en tu séptimo cumpleaños. Si la diferencia es mayor a 7 años, el mayor obtendría su marca hasta que el cumpleaños de su alma gemela.

La marca desaparece hasta la muerte. Por lo tanto, si estabas en blanco podría también significar que tu alma gemela murió antes de tu séptimo cumpleaños, o simplemente no ha nacido todavía.

Algunas personas tenían más de una oración. Pasaba rara vez y en lo que podía pensar Shinichi era que tal vez significará que tienes más de una alma gemela. Pero estaba adivinando. Shinichi pensó que si es verdaderamente difícil encontrar a una alma gemela, lo sería mucho más con dos.

Por último —y Shinichi podía comprobar esto— era que tú definitivamente sabrías si las palabras dichas pertenecían a tu alma gemela. Personas con un simple "hola" en sus muñecas, podían seguir reconociendo a la persona correcta. Simplemente porque se sentía como si las palabras se escribieran en fuego, una sensación de cálidas cosquillas, ardía y aun así era gentil. Shinichi envidiaba y se compadecía de las personas con esa clase de palabras en su muñeca. Primero porque ellos siempre van a tener ese sentimiento cada vez que saluden a su emparejado y por otra parte porque perderían su especial excepcionalidad por usarlo tan seguido. En realidad Shinichi quisiera escuchar esas palabras de su alma gemela una y otra vez. Pero no en frente de extraños.

• • S • •

Tomo otros cuatro robos para que Shinichi estuviera seguro de que Kaito Kid lo estaba evitando. A él, de todos los detectives, a pesar del hecho de que ellos no se habían conocido en realidad, a excepción de cuando Shinichi no pudo decir nada, porque si no Kid sabría que son almas gemelas.

Cuatro malditos robos. Lo que significaba cuatro meses y medio esperando por una oportunidad y fallando. No estaba acostumbrado a fallar. Era humillante, frustrante y sólo hacía que estuviera más determinado a atrapar a Kid con sus propias manos, aunque sólo sea para percudir ese molesto, perfectamente apropiado e impecable traje suyo. ¡Sí! ¡Estaba en ese punto en donde recurriría a la violencia antes de llegar a la parte del habla! Pero Kid merecía una pelota de fútbol en el trasero por todas esas carreras que le había hecho dar, evitándolo y distrayéndolo con sus horribles e inolvidables métodos. Tirar niños sobre él como perros rabiosos fue simplemente… cruel. No era que no le gustaran los niños pero era sólo… no...

Bueno, tal vez odiaba completamente a los niños. Era muy embarazoso, especialmente desde que se enteró que esa niña había estado llorando por los dulces que Kaito Kid le había prometido. Maldición, el ladrón debió haber muerto de la risa porque su plan había funcionado. Como diablos Kid había descubierto esa debilidad, era un completo misterio para Shinichi. ¡No era como si estuviera rodeado de niños todos los días! En realidad, nunca.

¿Y Shinichi era realmente culpable de estar ansioso por capturar a Kid? Solo que tenía que atraparlo cuando estén fuera del rango de alcance de la policía. Lo que lo hacía casi imposible. Y lo hacía mucho más desafiante. Había sido un gran reto no maldecir a su alma gemela, pero sabía que se hubiera arrepentido bastante si su alma gemela estuviera marcado con un mala palabra durante el resto de su vida, por eso mantendría su boca cerrada durante el robo o al menos hasta que finalmente encuentre un momento de paz y tranquilidad, preferiblemente con sólo Kid y él en la misma habitación. O pasillo. O techo.

Un poco deprimido se sentó en una de las sillas en su nuevo café favorito, en Ekoda. No tomó ni siquiera 15 minutos hasta que un conocido manojo de energía se invitará a sí mismo a hacerle compañía, deslizándose suavemente en el asiento a un lado de él.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Kaito, preocupado y Shinichi trato de sonreírle, aunque probablemente falló, la expresión de Kaito decía eso. Quería poner sus manos en la mesa y enterrar su cabeza en la miseria. La auto-compasión no era su estilo usual pero Shinichi también era conocido por ser la persona más _paciente_ viviente en la tierra. No sabía cuántas veces lo han regañado por ser imprudente (principalmente Ran. pero también varios miembros de la policía, a pesar de no ser lo mejor para ellos la mayoría del tiempo).

"No importa" murmuró tristemente, porque no sabía cómo explicar que su alma gemela era un internacionalmente conocido y buscado ladrón de joyas. Nunca tendría acceso a otro robo y si eso pasaba Kid nunca se enteraría que su alma gemela, porque no puede acercarse a él. O tal vez lo sabría o ya lo sabe y por eso lo evita.

Estremeciéndose un poco levantó su cabeza y miró la pequeña taza caliente que Kaito había utilizado para empujar su brazo. ¡Café! Extendiendo la mano puso fácilmente la taza cerca de él, ignorando las risitas de Kaito (un sonido encantador) y bebió un poco. Luego utilizó la taza para fruncir el ceño dentro de ella. Simplemente era completamente injusto. Había encontrado a su pareja. Estaba seguro de que finalmente encontró a alguien a su mismo nivel (de otra manera Kid hubiera sido atrapado hace mucho), alguien con quien hablar y no aburrirse. Aún no estaba contento sobre la cosa de ser un criminal, pero lo había observado el tiempo suficiente para llegar a la conclusión de que no era lo peor que pudo pasar. Además: Kaito Kid nunca había dañado a alguien y devolvía los tesoros que robaba. Por cualquiera que sea su razón (Y Shinichi moría por saberla), no era malvado. ¿Y tal vez Shinichi podría ser una buena influencia para él?

Ahora, si Shinichi fuera capaz de saber porque Kid estaba tan obsesionado con no conocerlo, sería grandioso. O tal vez Kid sabía del tema, ¿Y por eso era que lo evitaba? Tal vez Kid no quería estar con él o temía su reacción.

Sus hombros cayeron un poco y continuó mirando la profundidad del turbio marrón en su taza, hasta que una mano se acercó y chasqueó sus dedos debajo de su nariz.

"¿Tierra a Shinichi? ¿Estás escuchando?"

Parpadeando volteó a verlo y enrojeció ligeramente por la vergüenza "Lo siento… ¿qué estabas diciendo?"

Y después por supuesto que estaba Kaito. Quien —si la mente de a Shinichi no estuviera concentrada en la última conversación que tuvo con su alma gemela— lo hubiera enamorado, a pesar de que indicaba algo diferente lo que estaba escrito en su brazo. Porque no hay garantía de encontrar a tu pareja destinada. ¡Y por supuesto que había encontrado a alguien como Kaito después de conocer a su alma gemela! Pensaba que tal vez debería estar agradecido de no haber tenido que decidir entre su amante y su alma gemela. O al menos no aún.

• • K • •

A Kaito le gustaba Shinichi. Mucho. El chico era inteligente, tenía un humor escondido, era atractivo y —no lo creerías— era simplemente adorable. Kaito amaba sus sonrisas, su ingenio, sus ojos que se iluminaban a cualquier mención de fútbol o de Sherlock Holmes o de café. Era como darle a un niño su regalo de Navidad más temprano de lo usual. Tal vez debería estar más preocupado de la adicción que Shinichi tenía al café, pero bueno, su propia adicción al chocolate no era menos perjudicial. Mientras que Shinichi probablemente tenía que lidiar con insomnio y dolores de cabeza, él posiblemente se vuelva diabético, así que ambos disfrutaran de sus malos hábitos hasta que lleguen a ese punto. Además, eso le traía mucha alegría a Shinichi y Kaito estaba indefenso ante esa cegadora sonrisa. Kaito tenía que mantenerse unido o se derretiría formando un charco de chocolate cada vez que él sonreía.

Tal vez (más como seguramente) Kaito está un poco enamorado ya, pero de nuevo ¡Era su alma gemela! Aún seguía siendo muy raro encontrar a tu alma gemela, a pesar de ser más fácil por los aparatos modernos, Kaito ni siquiera lo había pensado mucho antes, incluso tenía escondidos sus palabras grabadas alrededor de sus muñecas y ahora (como Kaito Kid) estaba profundamente agradecido por su prevención. ¿Qué tan fácil sería identificarlo si alguien más conociera sus palabras? A pesar de que por eso siempre sentía un poco de culpa cuando las maquillaba (muchas veces) y utilizar piel falsa (sólo para estar seguros) y las vendaba para esconder la marca antes de cada robo. Además siempre era útil tener pañuelos de seda hasta la manga.

Pero se sentía peor las veces que tenía que personalizar a otra persona, que no escondía sus marcas. Usar piel falsa y pintando otra marca de almas gemelas en su brazo era como engañarlo, más ahora que conoce a su pareja destinada. Era desconcertante voltear a ver abajo hacia su antebrazo desnudo y ver unas palabras diferentes y otro tipo de caligrafía ahí. Era… incómodo y discordante, pero necesario.

Aunque en realidad, en este momento lo que más temía durante el atraco estaba sentado frente a él, luciendo un poco miserable y Kaito sintió una punzada por la culpa en su corazón, porque sabía que era en parte responsable de la expresión en el rostro de Shinichi. En serio desearía poder borrarla, pero cada vez que trataba de acercarse a Shinichi… bueno, Shinichi parecía querer responder pero al mismo tiempo alejarlo. Y estaba absolutamente obsesionado con atrapar a Kid. Era malditamente confuso y Kaito estaba desesperado. No quería que Shinichi supiera que él era Kaito Kid, pero no podía confiar en sí mismo para no darle información a Shinichi. Lo mejor que podía hacer era evitar, evitar y evitar al detective como a una plaga.

A excepción de que eso hacía que Shinichi estuviera aún más determinado de atrapar a su álter ego. Algunas veces, Kaito había sudado y escapado solo por poco. En algún punto se había preguntado si Shinichi había podido evitar su último escape, pero alcanzó la puerta antes y escapó a la libertad. Aun así se preguntaba. ¿Shinichi había estado un poco más cerca a la puerta que él? Y era un muy buen corredor, como ya sabía.

Después de ese escape había recurrido a sobornar niños. Porque había visto a Shinichi consolando a un niño en la calle que había perdido a sus padres cuando estaban juntos como ahora y había visto la manera en que Shinichi había envuelto el dedo del pequeño niño por segundos. Lo suficiente para aceptar un paseo de caballito e incluso un helado mientras buscaban la familia del pequeño.

Bueno… sólo tiene que ser creativo y espera que Shinichi perdiera el interés de alguna manera. Tal vez empezaría a buscar formas de mantener a Shinichi ocupado durante sus robos. Si Shinichi no aparecía en ellos, no había forma de que lo atrapará.


	4. Operación seducción

Capítulo 4

 **Operación: Seducción.**

Habían pasado cerca de 7 meses desde que había encontrado a Shinichi en la librería. Eso significaba 6 atracos que atendió el detective intentando detenerlo y obligando a Kaito a hacer acrobacias absolutamente ridículas. ¿Y Kaito? No estaba ni un paso más cerca con su alma gemela que antes. Lo que era… desconcertante y confuso y absolutamente inaceptable.

De acuerdo, entonces su alma gemela se negaba a reconocer… ¿ser su alma gemela? Kaito estaba muy seguro de que algo como eso debería ser ilegal. Era incluso más frustrante la obsesión que Shinichi tenía con Kaitou Kid. Oh, era un poco halagador que Shinichi lo persiguiera. Pero… también estaba malditamente celoso de la atención que su alter ego recibía. Estaba… celoso de sí mismo y no había forma de hacer algo al respecto. A excepción de detener los atracos, lo cual, no era una opción.

Quería llorar. Esto era tan injusto.

Ya que esta era obviamente una muy complicada y extraña situación, tenía razones por las que tomar medidas drásticas para cambiarla.

Y así había llegado a su mente la operación "Seducción". Ya que su alma gemela parecía no tener idea alguna o era un buen maldito actor, ¡se vio forzado a hacérselo saber! 

Operación Seducción - Primer intento: Entrar en el espacio personal de Shinichi.

Como acostumbraban se reunió con Shinichi en un café en Ekoda. A pesar de saber que su detective vivía cerca de Beika, Shinichi parecía visitar demasiado ese café. Cuando preguntó la razón, Shinichi simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo que tenía un jodidamente buen café y nadie parecía molestarlo aquí. Bueno, Kaito no pelearía porque de otra manera necesitaría una excusa por visitar Beika tan seguido sin parecer que acosaba al detective.

Este día, en vez de sentarse contrario a Shinichi, Kaito simplemente tomó un lugar al lado de él, apretándose contra el banco y prácticamente forzando a Shinichi a irse hacia la esquina. No es la mejor manera de salirse con la suya, pero de esta manera Shinichi no sería capaz de escapar fácilmente.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Inclinándose sobre él trataba de mirar lo que sea que Shinichi estaba estudiando. Despistado, conjuro una de sus rosas y la colocó detrás de la oreja de Shinichi.

"Urgh. Kaito… ¡Lárgate!" El codo clavándose en sus heridas sólo hizo que se retorciera un poco y que se pusiera lejos de Shinichi, causando que el detective rodará sus ojos y que dejara salir un suspiro exasperado. Cuidadosamente tomó la rosa y la puso sobre los papeles. Kaito sonrió sin arrepentimiento y se acercó. Todo lo que obtuvo fue una cara llena de papeles, pero estaba bien, tal vez estaba avanzando un poco rápido. Retrocediendo un poco recogió los papeles y bajo la mirada hacia el periódico que detallaba su último robo. O eso parecía.

"¿Otra vez Kaitou Kid? Hombre, eres muy obstinado"

Shinichi puso sus brazos sobre la mesa y gimió. Kaito no tembló ante el sonido, tampoco estaba moviéndose emocionado. Nope.

"Estuve cerca de romper mi cuello ayer en la noche. En serio, a pesar de que tiene una regla de no dañar, dejar unas canicas en la escalera para ralentizarme, fue malvado." 

Kaito se forzó a sí mismo a sonreír y no retorcerse de dolor por el recuerdo. Eso no era exactamente como él recordaba que había ocurrido, no sería como él contaría los acontecimientos. Antes del robo intentó que Shinichi no fuera, sin embargo, parecía que Shinichi era más que capaz de eludir algunos de sus planes. En vez de no poder ir, Shinichi había llegado justo a tiempo para verlo robar la joya, ya sin aliento y mirándolo casi como maltratándolo apetitosamente. En otras palabras: había estado tan distraído que Kaito casi olvidó dejar caer las bombas de humo y correr.

Hasta el momento no sé había perdido ningún robo, sin importar qué tan preparado estuviera Kaito, de alguna manera siempre encontraba una forma de atravesar sus cuidadosamente calculados planes. Uno de sus planes de apoyo en caso de que Shinichi apareciera, era ralentizar a Shinichi utilizando canicas en la escalera, forzando a Shinichi a mirar por donde iba. Estaba tan seguro y aseguraba que Shinichi era suficientemente inteligente para no arriesgarse a romperse el cuello por perseguirlo.

Pero se arrepintió rápido. Hasta ese día no sabía que Shinichi era un jodido buen tirador y un jugador regular de fútbol. Un jodidamente bien jugador que podía disparar con una puntería que debería requerir licencia. Ahora estaba seguro de que nunca hubiera querido poner varias pequeñas canicas en frente del maligno poder de la patada de Shinichi, porque eso terminó con él casi perdiendo un ojo. Varias veces, inofensivos mármoles se convirtieron en extremadamente peligrosos misiles. 

"¿En serio? Eso apesta" Kaito se compadeció en su lugar, optando por mantener sus terribles memorias a raya antes de que se entregará a sí mismo. 

"Pero admiro tú fortaleza de seguir adelante…" Kaito agregó débilmente, esperando que Shinichi no escuche el miedo en su voz, mientras que Shinichi parecía a un más deprimido frente a sus ojos. No le gustaba ver a Shinichi así y menos sabiendo que era su culpa. Además él quería enfrentar a Shinichi por seguir cazando a Kid. Estaba en callejón sin salida. Extendió la mano y le dio unas palmaditas en su espalda.

"Este no es el final. ¿No resolviste otro caso? Escuche sobre ti. ¡Eres asombroso!" necesitaba alegrar a Shinichi. Sólo por su propia paz mental.

No estaba preparado para los brazos de Shinichi rodeándolo y el tranquilo "Gracias…" que le siguió. Ni la sonrisa que Shinichi parecía recuperar por la acción. Reuniendo sus papeles se levantó y finalmente apretó los hombros de Kaito disculpándose con una radiante sonrisa y una rosa cuidadosamente sostenida en su mano libre. Kaito se le quedó viendo aturdido y probablemente con una estúpida sonrisa en sus labios, antes de que recordara su plan. 

Maldición. Aparentemente algo en sus palabras alentaron a Shinichi otra vez.

 **Operación Seducción - primer intento: ¿Falló? (¡Y pensar que Shinichi lo abrazo!** (◍•ᴗ•◍) **)**

Operación Seducción - Segundo intento: Darle a Shinichi flores.

Su siguiente plan era llenar a Shinichi con flores. Si funcionaba en películas e incluso en situaciones reales, debería funcionar para él y Shinichi. Además tiene muchas flores a la mano, debería ser capaz de hacer el más hermoso ramo de flores que Shinichi haya visto en su vida. Y deberían hacerle saber su interés al observante detective.

Aparentemente no. Shinichi había tomado el bonito arreglo que consistía en flores con significado de amor, esperanza y otros ideales románticos en el lenguaje de las flores. Miro el adorno, luego a Kaito y declaró que no tenía idea de donde Kaito podía haberlas escondido.

"Las flores individuales, podría explicar donde las tenías…" Dijo Shinichi, levantando sus hombros y mirando abajo hacia las flores en su mano "Pero verdaderamente me sorprendiste con esto. ¿Déjame pensarlo?"

 _Bueno,_ Kaito pensó mientras que miraba a Shinichi yéndose con las flores sin darse cuenta de nada, tal vez había exagerado preparando el truco de las flores, pero es que sólo darle flores era… demasiado normal. Maldición. 

**Operación Seducción - Segundo intento: Fallo porque el objetivo no noto su intención.** **( ´•̥̥̥ ω•̥̥̥` )**

Operación Seducción- tercer intento: Sostenerse de las manos.  
Nadie desanimaba fácilmente a Kaito, simplemente cambiaría sus tácticas otra vez. Si las flores no funcionaban, tendría que subir de nivel en su juego y dejar que las acciones digan la verdad.

Obviamente necesitaría ser más audaz. Tomar la iniciativa. Así que… sostenerse de las manos, eso iba a hacer. 

Entonces, una vez más estaban sentados en el café, él sólo extendió la mano y tomó la de Shinichi. 

Silencio incómodo. 

Shinichi agachó la vista, mirando sus manos entrelazadas, su cara parecía confundida antes de volver a ver a Kaito. Después, pareció llegar a una especie de conclusión, porque Kaito observó una de sus lindas sonrisas y Shinichi apretó su mano tranquilizadoramente.

Kaito no tenía la más mínima idea de qué significaba. Pero estaba muy seguro de que no era lo que intentaba hacer.

Oh bueno, al menos había sostenido las manos de Shinichi y Shinichi no parecía importarle que lo siguiera haciendo después de salir del café.

 **Operación Seducción-tercer intento: ¿Falló? (¿Nos tomamos de las manos?) ʅ(• - •?)ʃ ?**

Operación Seducción - cuarto intento: Tratar de besarlo.

Bueno. Había empezado bien. Estaba afuera, el clima era bueno y Kaito trataba de llevarlo sutilmente a un lugar aislado después de comprar un helado. Incluso recordó que a Shinichi no le gustaban los dulces, así que le consiguió un agrio sabor a limón. Que no había sido fácil de encontrar, ya que él prefería los sabores dulces. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de inclinarse para probar el helado de Shinichi (como si Shinichi no supiera que él había trabajado en diferentes tiendas para encontrar un helado agrio, lo que le causó un dolor de estómago durante los 2 días antes, donde tuvo que cancelar sus citas-que-no-son-citas…) un maldito cadáver cayó enfrente de ellos, salpicando sangre y… ¡como que arruinando todo lo que había planeado minuciosamente!

Kaito no estaba seguro si enojarse o estar horrorizado en ese momento. No solía confrontar a cuerpos muertos saltando de la nada como en una mala película de apocalipsis zombi. Al menos obtuvo una buena vista de la parte trasera de Shinichi agachándose a inspeccionar algo, casi tan fascinante como la imagen de ver a Shinichi trabajando. Aunque la hubiera preferido sin el cadáver.

Y hubiera sido feliz con su beso. 

**Operación Seducción - cuarto intento: Falló. Un cadáver cayó sobre la cita**. (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞

Operación Seducción - quinto intento: Cena con velas. (Esperó que seguro de cadáveres)

Estaba yendo bien. Bueno, tal vez había usado una excusa porque Shinichi parecía un poco escéptico de ser llevado a un restaurante de alta clase. Al menos no tendría que haber cadáveres, ¿no? Así que con la excusa de que su mamá tenía una reservación, pero que su cita la cancelo, había logrado traer a Shinichi aquí y estaba feliz hablando con él. Iba bien. Era genial. Estaba relajados e incluso complacidos con un poco de vino. Y tal vez Kaito por fin obtendría la oportunidad de confesar sus sentimientos. Estaba muy nervioso, pero se había prometido que cuando acabarán de comer se confesaría, sin importar que. Y estaba tan ansioso de por fin llegar a esa parte que tuvo que resistirse a taparse la cara con la comida enfrente de él. Pero llegó finalmente. Y fue una tortura bailar sobre el tema.

"Shinichi…" finalmente estaban acabando y él sonrió tímidamente a su alma gemela, quien pestañeo de regreso confundido pero, como siempre, interesado. Acercándose para tomar su mano, respiró profundo y abrió la boca cuando una pareja pasó por su mesa emocionados "-y dijeron que Kid iba a aparecer esta noche, es una gran coincidencia que estemos tan cerca. ¡Deberíamos ir! ¡Es un gran espectáculo y yo siempre quise estar en uno de sus shows!" la chica dijo y de repente Shinichi se había ido de su mesa a en frente de la pareja, interrogándolos. Cuando regresó tenía brillitos en sus ojos, la emoción hacía que su cuerpo temblara. Era hermoso.

"¡Lo siento Kaito! ¡Tengo que correr!" inclinándose hacia adelante, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla "Gracias por la cena, ¡la próxima vez yo invito!"

Y se había ido, Kaito quedó boquiabierto y tocó su mejilla. Esta un poco inseguro de lo que acaba de pasar. Bueno, había sido abandonado. Más o menos. Pero también obtuvo un beso (incluso si era en la mejilla, ¡Kaito lo consideraría con un triunfo!). A parte, sólo fue abandonado por su álter ego.

…

Espera. ¡¿Qué robo?!

 **Operación Seducción - quinto intento: Falló. Alguien puso una nota de Kid falsa. Y lo voy a matar. Lentamente. (╬ Ò** **‸** **Ó)**

Operación Seducción - intentó veinti-algo (¿creo que era el ocho?): Emborrachar a Shinichi.  
  
En verdad, convencer a Shinichi de beber alcohol llevaba de mucho convencimiento y sólo aceptó cuando prometió que sería en la casa de Shinichi, mientras veían una película. Sólo un poco de diversión inofensiva entre los dos. Kaito había aprendido cómo mezclar cócteles sólo por esta noche, compró diferentes tipos de alcoholes y otros materiales. Tenía curiosidad acerca de algunos de los cócteles, así que los probarían uno a uno. 

Se había prometido no hacerle nada a Shinichi, sin importar que tan atractivo Shinichi era en estado de ebriedad. Nunca haría nada como eso, usar la confianza de Shinichi y su vulnerabilidad contra él. 

Bueno, tal vez más que una misión de seducción, era una misión de emborracharse lo suficiente como para tener el coraje de confesarse. Eso y abrazarse con Shinichi, quien no parecía importarle en lo absoluto por la manera en que estaba prácticamente abriéndose paso hasta la mitad del regazo de Kaito. Bueno. Su cabeza estaba en su regazo por lo menos y Kaito estaba tratando de no pensar en algo indecente. En lugar de eso comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Shinichi, quien disfrutaba de la atención y se quejaba cada vez que la mano de Kaito paraba de moverse por mucho tiempo. Era encantador y cautivador. Kaito desearía pasar todas sus noches así. 

Cuando la película había acabado acurruco a Shinichi más cerca, su corazón latía como una tormenta y sus palmas sudaban por los nervios. Y luego tartamudo su confesión. 

"...dilo otra vez…" dijo Shinichi, su cara era ilegible, sus ojos estaban planos y un poco confundidos. Oh Dios, iba a rechazarlo, ¿o no? 

"Me... gustas. Mucho." tocio en su mano "Como… más que sólo gustar." 

"... Más que sólo gustar."

"Más como… ¿amor?" no chillo. Oh Dios, esto fue embarazoso. ¿¡Acaba de chillar?! Poniéndose su poker-face tomó la mano de Shinichi entre la suya, haciendo que el otro chico se sobresaltará. Su máscara casi indiferente se rompió y un suave sonrojo se extendió sobre sus mejillas. Logrando una vista adorable, pensó Kaito con nostalgia.

"Te amo…" dijo, con el corazón golpeando su pecho y acercó a Shinichi más hacía él "¿saldrías en una cita con conmigo?" estaban de pie, juntos, su voz se hundió en un susurro ronco. A esta altura, podía sentir el escalofrío que recorría el cuerpo de Shinichi, la mano entre la suya se tensaba sólo un poco y sus ojos azules vagaban por su rostro, buscando algo y al mismo tiempo viéndose incierto. Casi tímido. 

Shinichi respiro temblorosamente. Kaito redujo un poco más la distancia entre ellos, muy cuidadosamente, como si pensará que cualquier movimiento apresurado haría correr a Shinichi como un animal asustado.

"Por favor…" 

"...Kaito…" la propia voz de Shinichi era apenas un susurro, sin embargo, parecía rogarle a Kaito que se detuviera. El ladrón no tenía la intención de aceptar la solicitud, no cuando por fin estaba tan cerca de llegar a Shinichi. 

"Por favor." repitió, suavemente. Cuidadosamente levantó sus manos enlazadas y dio un casto beso en la mano de Shinichi. Otra vez sintió el temblor recorrer el cuerpo del detective, Shinichi tiraba de su mano, débilmente, como si no estuviera convencido de querer ser libre. Kaito utilizó ese momento para besar el pulso de Shinichi, todo el tiempo mirando a través de su flequillo a Shinichi, quien lo miraba, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y parecía ser incapaz de dejar de verlo. 

"...Kaito, no podemos…" una vez más Shinichi trato de alejarlo, pero era lo suficiente confuso como para creer que no quería decir eso. 

"¿Por qué no…?" Kaito sostuvo a Shinichi todo el camino hacia él y descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Shinichi. 

Shinichi no respondió. Por un momento Kaito sólo lo sostuvo, antes de mirar abajo.

Shinichi estaba dormido.

。・゜゜・ ✿ ・゜゜・。 

Cuando Shinichi despertó con el olor a café, gimió con una voz ronca, inducida por el sueño, miro directamente la entrepierna de Kaito, mientras que él sostenía un vaso de agua, empujándolo suavemente contra la mejilla de Shinichi. Su otra mano sostenía una taza de café, bien seguro de que la bebida era necesaria para hacer a Shinichi funcionar.

Se sentía mareado y nervioso, tener a Shinichi es su cama le estaba haciendo cosas. Tan nervioso por qué Shinichi sabía ahora y… ¿había sido rechazado? Si es eso, Kaito creía que al menos merecía una explicación.

"Agua primero." dijo lentamente, se rio un poco cuando Shinichi buscó a ciegas el vaso primero antes de abrir un ojo. 

Se levantó un poco y gimió de dolor, sostuvo una mano es su cabeza y Kaito sintió una espina de lastima, ya que su plan había puesto a Shinichi en esta situación. No se pudo arrepentir porque finalmente se había confesado, aún si Shinichi no había respondido aún. Al menos ahora se sentía liberado.

Se sentó sobre la cama y suspiro tembloroso, le entregó el café después de que Shinichi se terminara el agua, sus ojos estaban prácticamente pegados a Shinichi. Quería estar con Shinichi de esta manera. Despertar juntos, hacerle a Shinichi su café para sacarlo de su trance-zombi-de-la-mañana. Hablar con Shinichi y confiarle sus más profundos secretos y...

Estaba tan enamorado que dolía, sólo quería a Shinichi.

"Entonces… sobre ayer…"

Shinichi gimió otra vez y apoyó su cabeza sobre la taza.

"¿Qué pasó…?" Shinichi gruño y Kaito lo miró sin comprender. Luego se rio. Porque ¿de verdad? ¿De verdad?

De acuerdo, esto tal vez era su culpa, pero, aun así… bueno, al menos tenía más oportunidades para tratar de convencer a Shinichi de otra manera.

 **Operación Seducción -intentó veinti-algo (¿creo que era el ocho?): Fallo. Sólo... (** **‸** **；** **) Ya ni siquiera estoy sorprendido. Lady Sueeeerte...  
**

Operación Seducción - treinta y cuanto: Sin ideas (╥_╥) ¿Confesar sin rodeos?

Bueno. Tendría un atraco pronto y tendría que prepararse para este primero, sin embargo, parecía que aparte de mantener a Shinichi en su lugar y decirlo en su cara, Kaito nunca llegaría a ningún lugar. Y no estaba dispuesto a rendirse con su inconsciente, confuso y hermosamente brillante alma gemela. Sólo tenía que ganarle con esta idea. 

Pero oye, robar era su especialidad. Robaría el corazón de su alma gemela, sin importar que…


	5. El gato que ha conseguido la nata

Capítulo 5

 **El gato que ha conseguido la nata.**

Shinichi estaba un poco apagado. La última vez que vio a Kaito fue hace varios días y la mitad de ese encuentro ya no lo recordaba. Tenía el sentimiento de que algo había ocurrido, porque cuando pregunto, Kaito había soltado una risa que sonaba un poco histérica, pero cuando volvió a preguntar sólo dijo que estaba bien, que le diría después.

Ahora Shinichi no estaba seguro de si debió haber presionado por una respuesta en ese momento, porque desde entonces Kaito había estado un poco deprimido, distraído y no parecía tener tanto tiempo como usualmente. Extrañaba a su amigo, pero era demasiado torpe e socialmente incapaz de corregir lo que sea que estuvo mal. Y fue irritante no poder encontrar **_qué_** estaba mal.

Suspirando frotó el puente de su nariz y acordó hablar con Kaito lo más pronto posible, como si no existiera otra posibilidad para saber lo que daño su amistad. Bueno… después del robo, si Kid se las arreglaba para escapar de nuevo de sus manos. Mañana a más tardar. Hornearía galletas de chocolate y trataría de animarle, porque era incluso antinatural no ver a Kaito sonriente y colorido. 

De acuerdo. Tiempo del robo. Tenía una alma gemela que atrapar (Si el problema con Kaito dejaba de distraerlo, esto sería _mucho_ más fácil).

El atraco fue anunciado directamente, no hubo enigma esta vez, pero hubo una carta diciendo que Kid tomaría Corazón Azure Ocean, un diamante precioso. La seguridad era ridícula, pero como Shinichi estaba en la escena, era imposible de romper. La piedra había sido entregada por una galería de un hotel, lo que por supuesto significaba que había varios hoyos en la seguridad. Era probable que la razón por la que Kaito Kid no sé había preocupado por el acertijo, el anuncio había sido repentino también, era para hacer más difícil robar a los ladrones la gema. Normalmente la gema estaba segura en alguna bóveda dentro de un banco, lo que la hace una oportunidad única en la vida, así que Shinichi no estaba sorprendido por el robo. De hecho, desde que había leído el anuncio de la galería había empezado a prepararse para el posible llamado de Kid, en caso de la remota posibilidad de que Kid encuentre el evento demasiado bueno como para dejarlo pasar. Así que, por primera vez, tuvo tiempo para estudiar los alrededores antes de que el robo se hiciera público y antes de que la policía cerrará todo, tratando y fallando en capturar al ladrón una vez más.

Y había utilizado ese tiempo bien. Conocía el diseño como la palma de su mano, todas las entradas y salidas y cualquier ruta posible de escape. E incluso había ido tan lejos como para planear el robo por su cuenta, tratando de pensar en manera de robar la gema -y escapar-.

Con esos planes en su cabeza, se sentía más preparado que nunca, casi vibrando de la emoción porque sabía que por una vez no estaba un paso detrás de Kid. Y ese pequeño paso que siempre había faltado cuando trataba de atrapar a su alma gemela.

Mirando hacia el reloj, asintió y fue afuera para evadir el caos que el atraco traería.

• • S • •

El robo procedió como lo había pensado. Colorido y llamativo, justo como Kaitou Kid era normalmente. Pero después el juego había cambiado drásticamente. Esta vez, porque se había preparado (y rogado algunos de la división a ayudarlo, tirando cuerdas con Megure, quien había convencido a Nakamori de complacer sus deseos), era capaz de cortar las fáciles rutas de escape de Kaitou Kid, encerrándolo en el hotel. No importa que tan bueno fuera, se aseguraría de que incluso Kaitou Kid recorriera todos esos pasos. Shinichi estaba asustado que usará alguna de las habitaciones del hotel para escapar, pero las ventanas no sé abrían y había suficientes rutas diferentes para que el ladrón pensará que estaba lo suficientemente a salvo. Hasta ahora, su plan parecía funcionar, Kid no esperaba que la división número uno se uniera a la diversión está vez, encontrando la mayoría de rutas cerradas. Algunas nuevas… invenciones (léase: experimentos fallidos que se volvieron útiles) el profesor había ayudado bastante también. Como la pegajosa sustancia que, según Shinichi, parecía telarañas gigantes y que había puesto en varios de los corredores, ya que Kid parecía evitarlos después del que el último que trato de cortar se había comido su cuchillo...

De acuerdo, tal vez todavía no era muy seguro, pero no es perjudicial para la salud al menos. O paredes. Aunque el metal... 

Bueno, bien había dicho Shinichi que se sentía un poco mal por perseguir a su alma gemela como un ciervo que cazan por deporte. Pero no lo suficientemente mal como para parar. Lo que condujo a la situación actual: Estaba persiguiendo al espectro blanco hasta el piso más completo del edificio, donde había una larga piscina. Que estaba preparada por si el ladrón lograba pasar todo lo anterior y Shinichi estaba determinado a no perder esta oportunidad de atrapar a su pareja destinada. Apretando los dientes se forzó a correr más rápido, para alcanzarlo. Toda la persecución ya había hecho efecto en Kid. Podía ver que los cabellos que sobresalían de su sombrero estaban húmedos de sudor, y veía que Kid respiraba mucho más difícilmente. También era más lento, sólo un poco, pero incluso un poco más que era suficiente.

Correr tan rápido como podía le hacía sentir que sus músculos quemaban, pero estaba determinado a atrapar a Kid y forzarlo a conocerlo. Al menos merecía una explicación por evitarlo.

Con un salto muy arriesgado, tlaqueo a Kid contra el piso de babosas de la piscina, el teléfono que el ladrón había estado sosteniendo, como la gema se resbalaron sobre el piso y se hundieron en el agua de la piscina con dos salpicaduras que le siguieron. Juntos, cayeron sobre un montón de extremidades enredadas sin gracia alguna, Shinichi estaba seguro que sus piernas sentirían el impacto durante días y al ver de nuevo a Kaitou, estaba seguro que él no sentiría mejor. Casi instantáneamente Kaitou Kid intentó huir y Shinichi, a falta de otro método, se aferró a Kid y uso cada onza de su fuerza para mantener a ladrón fantasma cerca de él **_y_** sin moverse. No le daría ni una sola oportunidad al ladrón de dejarlo en el olvido.

"F-finalmente t-" tosió "-te a-atrape" se las arregló para decir y entonces se golpeó su cabeza por sus palabras. ¿Esa era marca que le había dado a su alma gemela? Que pasó con todas las cosas que había estado pensado cuando se dio cuenta que su alma gemela era Kid y de que tenía la oportunidad de cambiar su oración para hacerla más linda o algo así...

¡Urgh! ¡En vez de eso sólo dijo "Finalmente te atrape"! ¡Por el amor de dios!

"Uhm." Kid estaba rígido en sus brazos, respirando con dificultad, casi tosiendo y jadeando por tratar de respirar, obviamente dándose cuenta que no se iba a liberar pronto. Lentamente sus intentos por liberarse continuaron. Pero las manos de Shinichi lo mantenían capturado en una ridícula postura. Como si Shinichi fuera a correr, aunque probablemente tuviera más que ver con no dejar a Shinichi desenmascarar al ladrón.

Como sea, Shinichi estaba frustrado de no ver señal alguna de que Kid lo reconociera como su alma gemela. Frunciendo el ceño, se sentó un poco, prácticamente estrangulando a Kid. Mientras que era cuidadoso de no darle la oportunidad de escapar. El hecho de que prácticamente se estuviera pegando a un extraño era... bueno, para pensar más tarde. Sin importar que tan bien se sentía Kid.

"¿Por qué tú… me evitas…?" jadeo, sus manos se cerraron alrededor de la muñeca de Kid y si él estaba tratando de ser difícil, Shinichi sería tan contundente como fuera necesario. El ladrón debajo de él parpadeo, casi aturdido, su sombrero todavía causaba una sombra. De todas formas, Kid se las arregló para mantener su cara como un misterio por un rato más.

"Uhm… tú… eres un detective ¿no? ¿Es como mi deber evitarte?" Kid no sonaba completamente seguro de sí mismo, lo que Shinichi contó a su favor. Aunque sólo un poco.

Parpadeando, Shinichi estaba tambaleándose un poco por la respuesta de Kid. Esto… no parecía como si Kid acabara de enterarse que es su alma gemela.

"Pero…" por un momento se quedó en blanco, sus hombros cayeron por la miseria que sentía. ¿De verdad Kid no quería ser su alma gemela? ¿Ya lo sabía y lo estaba evitando por eso?

"...Tú eres mi… alma gemela" odiaba como su voz sonaba y como evitaba mirar a Kid, realmente temiendo su reacción. ¡Era su alma gemela! No quería que lo rechazara su alma gemela. Se sentía terrible de sólo pensar en eso. Oh, sería capaz de vivir, seguro, pero aun así dolía. Y además… ahí estaba Kaito, quien había logrado unos avances que hacían que Shinichi pensará que sí quería una relación. No estaba muy seguro pero tampoco quería rechazar a Kaito. Realmente no. Por otra parte estaba su alma gemela. Quería darle una oportunidad, pero Kaitou Kid lo estaba haciendo muy difícil en este momento y a Shinichi sí le gustaba Kaito. Mucho. Era confuso.

Cuando sólo el silencio entró en sus palabras, él gruño por el coraje y finalmente volteó a ver la cara ensombrecida.

Kid lo miraba boquiabierto.

"¿¡Qué?!" frustrado y sintiéndose ya a la defensiva, cruzó sus brazos (o trato de hacerlo, sólo para rendirse ya que Kid seguía sosteniendo sus muñecas) y mordió su mejilla. Si Kaito Kid lo rechazaba, ¡no le enseñaría cuánto le dolió en realidad! 

"Q-q…" Kid tartamudeo "... ¿Qué?" finalmente aclaró su garganta. Sonaba terriblemente confuso, lo que dejaba perplejo a Shinichi. ¿No lo sabía después de todo? ¿Cómo es posible? 

"Tú eres mi alma gemela. ¿¡Cómo puedes no saberlo?!" Shinichi frunció el ceño como Kid, sentándose y aflojando su agarre un poco sin parecer obvio al respecto.

¿Fue un defecto en el vínculo del alma?¿Era siquiera posible? Había personas que nunca encontraban a su alma gemela, entonces, ¿también es posible que sólo uno esté vinculado?

Si era eso, Shinichi hubiera preferido no tener esas palabras en su muñeca. 

"Ah. Sí, quiero decir… lo eres. Pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes?" Shinichi retrocedió un poco, sus manos casi liberando a Kid completamente, no parecía que el ladrón se diera cuenta de eso, porque no hacía ningún movimiento para tirar a Shinichi.

¿Entonces Kid **_sabía_** que eran almas gemelas? Ahora Shinichi estaba muy confundido acerca de lo que estaba pasando en este momento. 

"¿Por qué no lo sabría? Por supuesto que lo sé, porque dijiste las palabras…" Shinichi se frotó el brazo ligeramente, finalmente, renunciando a restringir a Kaitou Kid y permitir que el ladrón se levante un poco al poner su peso sobre sus codos detrás de él.

Su mirada seguía oscilando entre su brazo cubierto y Kid. No le gustaba no poder controlar esta situación y sentirse fuera de lugar. No estaba acostumbrado a no entender una situación, pero Kid de verdad se las arreglaba para confundirlo.

¿Tal vez debería irse, reunir los conocimientos que consiguió e intentarlo más tarde? Pero estaba reacio a dejar a Kid irse, ya que era tan difícil de atrapar.

Descanso su mano en el suelo, dudo un segundo más antes de finalmente levantarse de Kid, quien instantáneamente se sentó. Gracias al sombrero de copa, Shinichi no estaba seguro de su expresión, pero cuando avanzó un poco, la mano del ladrón atrapó su muñeca otra vez, impidiéndole irse.

"Espera." 

Titubeó mirando hacia abajo, sintiéndose conflictuado, antes de soltar su mano cuidadosamente y levantar una ceja.

Era la primera vez que había visto a Kid sin palabras, y se dio cuenta que este no era el ladrón. Sino la persona detrás de la máscara.

Era divertido. Sonaba un poco como Kaito.

"Sabes…" Dijo Shinichi, reuniendo coraje.

"Si estás en contra de… de intentar, lo entenderé." Sería difícil que una relación entre un ladrón y un detective funcione. Por supuesto que molestaba a Shinichi, pero estaba convencido de que el destino no lo emparejaría con un criminal. Y si Kaitou Kid era una cosa, era misterioso e inescrutable. Tenía que haber una validación, una causa convincente que haya puesto a Kaitou Kid en ese camino. Quien sabe cuáles serían sus razones para sus robos. No era dinero, o no devolvería las gemas.

"Pero pensé que podríamos al menos intentar." A Shinichi le resultó difícil expresar sus sentimientos, pero ya había suficiente falta de comunicación entre ellos que parecía lógico simplemente ponerlo sobre la mesa, no importaba que estuviera básicamente retorciéndose bajo la silenciosa mirada del ladrón.

"Quiero decir… ¿qué no es eso… lo que harías si encontrarás a tu alma gemela? Y… si no te sientes de esa manera, esta… está bien. Quiero decir, puedo vivir con eso y lo prefería la verdad" Shinichi quería morir en el acto "Ya sabes… uh… siendo un detective, prefiero la verdad, entonces…" estaba balbuceando y tenía la sensación de que tenía una pala en su mano y estaba cavando un hoyo enfrente a una roca con su nombre. "Y… y conocí a alguien que de verdad me gusta y… sigo alejándolo y persiguiéndote y… eso es sólo…" suspiro y coloco su cabeza entre sus manos (el agujero debe de medir más de 6 pies ahora y parece que se haga más y más grande) Y finalmente gimió "Yo sólo… ¿puedes sólo decir algo?"

"... ¿¡Sabes qué frustrante fue que ninguno sólo de mis planes pareciera llegar hasta tu cabezota?!"

Shinichi levantó la cabeza sin creer, viendo boquiabierto como Kaitou Kid se quitaba su sombrero y su monóculo y... 

Se convertía en Kaito Kuroba.

Shinichi parpadeo una vez. Luego otra.

La imagen no cambio.

Y luego hizo clic. La pieza del rompecabezas que lo estuvo eludiendo todo este tiempo.

"Oh. _¡Oh!"_

Y luego se estaba riendo. Un poco histérico, pero riendo, ¿porque esto? Esto era simplemente ridículo, su baile alrededor del otro, persiguiéndose y persiguiéndose como un gato siguiendo su propia cola. Siempre había estado orgulloso de ser inteligente, enseñando que lo era.

Cálidas manos se situaron en sus hombros y miro los cálidos ojos color amatista de Kaito, sintió repentina felicidad mientras que Kaito tiernamente se inclinó más cerca de Shinichi, apoyando su frente en la de él.

"Hola."

Sintiendo el calor por todas partes (especialmente en sus mejillas, que empezaban a doler por sonreír tanto), la respuesta de Shinichi era casi un suspiro.

"Hola a ti mismo."

No sabía cuánto tiempo se habían quedaron ahí, bebiendo el uno del otro, pero a Shinichi no le hubiera importado que durará toda eternidad. Como era, un distante grito los obligó a separarse.

"Deberías irte." Shinichi concedió de mala gana, aclarando su garganta torpemente y todavía sintiendo el calor persistente en sus mejillas.

"Hm. No aún." Kaito retrocedió un poco, pero aparentemente era un adicto a la maldita adrenalina o sencillamente era imprudente. Tal vez era su imaginación, pero aún podía sentir el aliento fantasma de su alma gemela acariciando sus labios, el calor del cuerpo de Kaito cruzando incluso a través de sus ropas y aún era capaz de oler a Kaito. Una fragancia de fuegos artificiales, chocolate y algo suave como las almohadas. Era adictivo, pero nada comparado con la sonrisa que parecía reflejar la de Shinichi.

"Al menos ponte tu sombrero…" Riéndose Kaito se inclinó para recoger la prenda, pero no la coloco en su cabeza aún. En vez de eso lo giro en sus manos, mirando a Shinichi como si Shinichi repentinamente decidiera desaparecer como unas de esas ilusiones o trucos de magia que a Kaito le gustaba usar.

"Tengo curiosidad… ¿cuándo hable contigo, si no fue en la librería? ¿Y qué te dije?"

Shinichi soltó una carcajada divertida, sus ojos brillaron en reconocimiento.

 ** _"¡Tú ves, pero no observas…!"_** entono alegremente y se deleitó con el ligero estremecimiento y el pequeña contracción nerviosa que la mano de Kaito mostró involuntariamente. 

¡Una frase de Sherlock Holmes! Shinichi quería decir eso, ¡ohh y paso completamente accidental!

Todavía riéndose, agarró los dobladillos de su camisa y se la quitó, casi estallando de risa por la mirada que recibió de Kaito, quien repentinamente quedó con los ojos muy abiertos y la cara roja, antes de ponerse el sombrero blanco en su cabeza, como si eso ayudara a ocultar sus rojas orejas. ¡Era entrañable! Sintiéndose juguetón, lanzó su camisa a la cara de Kaito, sólo para verlo torpemente, antes de tomarla de manera despistada y confundida. Su alma gemela era adorable.

"¿¡Qué estás haciendo?!" Kaito siseo mortificado y Shinichi no pudo evitar reírse otra vez (¡sentía que estaba caminando en una nube de tan feliz que era!).

"Tonto, tengo un tesoro por el cual saltar."

Sonrió y -en un ataque de locura y repentina pérdida de cualquier respeto- también se quitó los pantalones. Después, parado solo en bóxer y disfrutando completamente de ver a Kaitou Kid, su alma gemela completamente paralizado, con la cara roja, así como la apreciación y el anhelo en sus ojos, quitarse las vendas que usualmente ocultaban su marca de alma de las miradas indiscretas.

"Después de todo, es **_una muy hermosa noche para una hermosa gema_**. Sería un desperdicio dejarlo en el fondo de la piscina."

* * *

Fin c:

Espero que les haya gustado esta traducción.


End file.
